


Я попытаюсь понять тебя

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Minor Character Death, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019





	Я попытаюсь понять тебя

Мы приехали каждая на свой семинар, но ошибка в бронировании нечаянно поселила обеих в один полулюкс. Других свободных номеров в отеле не было, и пришлось согласиться на такое неудобство: всего на шесть дней, это же немного. Ты сказала, что будешь приходить поздно, поэтому останешься в гостиной, а мне отдашь спальню. 

Помню, как ранним утром ты вошла в мою комнату и присела на краешек кровати. Мы были знакомы всего четыре дня, но разве столь малое время помеха для чувств? Они были странными: томление и желание не упустить ни минуты из той пары часов, что мы проводили в номере вместе; их истинное значение открылось намного позже. А в то утро ты просто пришла. Не уверена, что не забуду этого никогда, но случится это нескоро. 

Ты была нежна — насколько возможно, а может быть, и сама немного смущалась: показывать свое отношение к чему-то не в твоем обыкновении, это я тоже поняла значительно позже. Тогда просто удивлялась — почему ты соглашаешься с моими попытками привлечь твое внимание к себе, почему отзываешься на них. И даже делаешь шаг навстречу, одаривая нечаянной лаской.

Мы иногда встречались: разница в сто километров между городами не расстояние.

Все изменилось спустя несколько месяцев. Что послужило причиной, теперь не узнать. Но... Ты так и не ответила, где вы познакомились. На работе, в магазине, в общественном транспорте, или ты бродила ночью по городу сама. Я не знаю. Помню только письмо с простыми словами, которым я не то чтобы не поверила, нет, поверила, но не приняла. «Я люблю его». 

Какая ты была тогда счастливая! Это ведь чудо — вдруг и насовсем стать счастливой, вот так, сделав шаг вперед, поменять всю свою жизнь, переехать в другой город, сменить работу. И лишь короткие письма, получаемые по электронной почте — поздравления с праздниками и днем рождения, да столь же нечастая переписка в социальных сетях, куда ты выкладывала свои фотографии, — все еще связывали нас. С твоей стороны.

Я понимаю, что никогда не смогла бы дать тебе семью, которую ты хотела. И не стала ни навязываться, ни бороться уже за свое счастье. Ведь когда любишь, хочешь, чтобы счастлив был любимый человек. Я хотела.

Через три года семейной жизни ты обрадовала меня новостью, что у вас будет малыш. Врачи сказали, что беременность проходит хорошо и тебе нужно только больше отдыхать, бывать на свежем воздухе: твой муж каждые выходные вывозил тебя на природу.

У нас не было общих друзей и знакомых, поэтому я узнала о случившемся спустя некоторое время, уже специально разыскивая; я потеряла тебя почти на четыре месяца из виду и не получала ответы на письма.

Вы попали в аварию, муж погиб на месте, ребенка спасти не удалось.  
Я... я бросила все и поехала в твой новый город. Просто чтобы тебе было в чье плечо уткнуться. Жаль, не сделала этого раньше. Но я не знала!

Потому что тебя там тоже больше не было. Контакты остались брошены, по месту регистрации ты выписалась. Я нашла на кладбище две аккуратные могилки, но на табличках не было твоего имени. Ты умерла только для мира.

В любом случае, мы больше никогда не увидимся. Сидя в темноте запертой квартиры, в которой нет даже кошки, могу только вспоминать. Например, то утро, когда ты сама пришла ко мне. Или ту ночь, в которую ты рассказала о близящейся свадьбе, когда, мучаясь от ревности, я поняла, что просто люблю тебя. И никто другой не нужен.

В твой монастырь со строгим уставом никого не пускают. Это я тоже узнала значительно позже, подняв на уши всех своих знакомых. Ты не выдержала и не смогла остаться собой. И, наверное, я тебя понимаю. Или пытаюсь. Или когда-нибудь смогу.


End file.
